fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Bar Emmon
Ash Bar Emmon is the heir to Sharp Point Appearance Tall and slender, Ash also has short cropped blonde hair. She typically wears mens clothing, but of the light and casual variety. However, if circumstance requires it, she'll wear a dress. She hates armor in all its forms. She always has her bow slung over her back, and carries thirteen knives in various places on her body. In a pouch on her belt is a dice cup with seven knuckle-bone dice inside. History Born after a laborious pregnancy that nearly killed her mother, Ash was the only child her parents would ever have. Selwyn was a loving, if absent-minded father, a man who spent a great deal of time writing books and corresponding with the Maesters of the Citadel. Ash grew up hearing his laugh, and listening to tales of Essos and the wonders of the past. Elisa was a third daughter of House Thorne who had been nearly killed by bandits in the Kingswood when she was younger. As a result, she became determined that her daughter and only child would know how to defend herself. With Selwyn's support, the captain of the household guard, Ser Richard Langward, taught Ash how to use the bow and knife from the age of ten. With all the stories she grew up hearing, Ash became more determined with each passing year to go out into the world and put her skills to use. She knew she'd have to marry sooner or later, so any kind of adventure would be before her parents planned a match. There was little chance of a future husband approving of her wishes, let alone joining her. Eventually Ash bought passage on a galley to the Summer Isles at the age of 16. She spent months there, traveling through the steaming jungles and learning about the culture. Upon her return, Selwyn was mostly relieved to see that she was alright, but Elisa was furious that her daughter had left home merely for her own enjoyment. The rift between mother and daughter only grew between mother and daughter as Ash continued to defy Elisa's wishes and travel to the places her father had spoken of in his stories. Ash had a great deal of close scrapes but never came to serious harm while away from home. While in Braavos, she came upon the temple of a god of luck, Ravi, and was convinced that this god had been lending her the good luck she'd enjoyed. She acquired a set of seven knuckle-bone dice, and has consulted them for guidance ever since then. Everything changed when Ash was 20. She returned home to find that her mother had died of pneumonia, and that her father was a changed man. Selwyn had passionately loved his wife, and without her there was nothing to keep him from hiding with his books and shutting off the outside world. He spoke to his own daughter but little, and never laughed again. Since then, Ash continues to roam the world, but she has also taken on some of the duties of her house. She stays away from Sharp Point if she can, avoiding the broken man that her father has become. Timeline * 347 AC: Lady Elisa is almost killed by bandits in the Kingswood * 350 AC: Ash Bar Emmon is born * 360 AC: Ser Richard Langward begins teaching Ash archery and knife fighting * 366 AC: Ash buys passage to the Summer Isles * 368 AC: Ash discovers the God of Luck, and acquires a set of knuckle-bone dice * 370 AC: Lady Elisa dies, Ash begins managing the house as her father isolates himself Category:Characters from the Crownlands